Tris dauntless born
by Divergentfan10163
Summary: This is a story of tris If she was dauntless born and her siblings were Zeke and Uriah. Canon pairings. Sadly I do not own divergent
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys this my second fanfic I still sorry if there might be a couple of mistakes. If you have any suggestions please comment. I will try to write as much as possible When ever I have time mostly once a week or every day depend on how much HW and other stuff I have, but two weeks at most. Sorry if there are any grammar mistakes. Anyways this is the story of tris dauntless born. This is a little crazy but I'm gonna just go with it. Please read and comment and vote.

Chapter 1

My name is Beatrice Pedrad. I'm fourteen. My mom is Natalie Pedrad

and my dad... well I don't know that much about him he got shot while working when I was 1. My father was a very brave man as from what I have heard. I have two siblings Zeke and Uriah. Uriah's my twin brother and Zeke's two years older than us.

Zeke and Uriah have been the best brothers ever,at times a little overprotective, because I'll admit that I can be a little bit reckless at times. Zeke has been kinda like a fatherly figure to Uriah and I, because of what happened to our father, but mostly reckless and crazy like the rest of the dauntless. Our mother has told us stories about our dad sometimes his name was Michael Pedrad ( I didn't know his real name so yeah). He was ranked first in dauntless and my mom was second. My father and mother both were leaders. My mom used to tell me about how brave he was, since then he was my role model.

Tomorrow's aptitude tests, well I don't have to go to school that day, but Zeke does. I hope he chooses dauntless, because I don't want to loose him. I don't want to loose my family.


	2. Chapter 2

**_hey guys chapter two is up. Anyways ignore the format thing idk how that happened. Anyways also although I wish I did own divergent I don't )= )= _****_ Y Y Y Veronica Roth does. Ik that I have short chapters but I post more often and now I'll be switching out between divergent high and this story. Soon I'll be making a twilight story. K so chapter two is up enjoy. _**

* * *

><p>This morning I woke up early so I could make breakfast for Zeke like always. I<p>

got up at 6:00 and brushed my teeth.

I went down to Zeke and Uriah's room so I could wake him up.

"Zeke wake up its 6:00 you don't want I

be late for your aptitude test do you" I

asked "Five more minutes Tris" he

slurred. I rolled my eyes.

"Ezekiel Pedrad get up right now" I

yelled in his ear. He jumped up in

surprise. I grinned.

"Ok ok in up see please stop doing that

I swear to god I'm gonna be deaf one

day" he said.

"You know Tris you could have possibly

woken up the entire dauntless

compound" Uriah said waking up.

"Ugh what's the point I can't sleep

anymore" I just grinned.

"Ok then I'll just make more pancakes"

I said and skipped out of their room

When I got to the kitchen I started

making pancakes- their Zeke's favorite

food for breakfast- when mom came

out all ready to go for work.

"Good morning mom" I said cheerfully

"Good morning Tris was that you

yelling at Zeke" she asked " umm... Yea.

Blame it on him it was the only way he

would wake up" she just laughed. I

gave her a box of pancakes- she usually

eats at work- "thanks" I just nodded as

she left to wish Zeke good luck.

As soon as she left Uriah came in to the

kitchen. "Hey Tris can I help make

pancakes" he asked. "Umm... Sure

here you can make the pancakes and

I'll make the batter" I finished making

pancakes and went to go cut some

strawberries- Zeke loves them with his

pancakes-. As soon as I was done, Zeke

came in with a black t-shirt and a pair

of jeans. "Finally your ready" he just

rolled eyes and went to go grab his

plate of pancakes.


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as Zeke's gone Uriah and I get ready. Since we have no school today we just decided to walk around the pit maybe hangout with Lynn and Marlene.

I wear by black T-shirt and shorts with my favorite pair of gladiator sandals. To top that I wore some mascara one of the crazy makeup things Marlene got me.

Once I was done Uriah and I made our way to the pit.

"Are you um... Nervous about what Zeke's aptitude is" he asked me I nodded "Zeke I can't imagine him leaving he's always been like a fatherly brother to us ever since dad died no matter how young he was he was still like a father to us" "I cant even think about him leaving then again I can't imagine him being all annoyingly peaceful or selfless to the extreme or a know it all or even honest to a point where it's mean I can only see him as the brave reckless dauntless he is" he said. "I think your right Uri" I smiled at him.

"Now come on let's go see your girlfriend and Lynn" I teased. " SHES NOT MY GIRLFRIEND...yet" he yelled at me and mumbled the last part but I could hear him.

Ever since a couple of months ago he actually admitted it to me. Lynn and I of course knew this for a really long time that both of them like each other.

Just as we finished talking Marlene and Lynn came up to us. Marlene being as joyful as always but you could see a bit of worry in her eyes and Lynn really sad and you could see the tear stains on her face and knowing Lynn she never really cries.

I went up to her amd hugged her "Don't worry Shauna -her sister- will be in dauntless I can't see her as anything else"

I started soothing her and and she sobbing and hugging me tightly. "Shhh it's ok don't worry it's ok Lynn" and started combing her hair down (An: Lynn has long hair in this story).

Most people think Lynn is hostile and mean but to me she isn't maybe its because we've known each other since birth.

Suddenly I felt four more hands and we all were just randomly hugging each other in the middle of the pit.

"I'm ok now" said a small voice below me and I pulled away so did Marlene and Uriah.

Marlene was the first to speak up "Ok now no more mourning lets go shopping and maybe we can get cake at the end"

"I'm in if there's cake" Uriah said and we all laughed and went the first store. I just hope Zeke and even Shauna who was like a older sister to me stay.


	4. AN MUST READ

**_Do you think I should keep continuing because I've gotten negative comments and I don't want to write a story on one likes Comment below_**


	5. AN AGAIN SORRY

**hey guys thanks for the awesome reviews. Im terribly sorry I havent updated in a while I had exams and I just moved to a different country. I will update tomorrow. Im so sorry. **

**P.S. Im getting a laptop so it would be so much easier to type and update㈳5**


	6. Chapter 4

Before we knew it, it was the choosing ceremony. Zeke acted the was he usually is after the aptitude test so thats a good thing...right.

Anyways so here I am standing among my fellow Dauntless at the choosing ceremony, Uriah and I clutching each others hands so tightly that it hurts.

There are five huge bowls in the middle of the room each filled in with a different item in each bowl representing each faction.

Stones for Abnegation, glass for Candor, water for Erudite, soil for Amity, and finally flaming hot coals for Dauntless.

**(I kinda dont want to write the speech right now so lets skip that and for the choosing thing Im only doing Zeke, Shauna and...FOUR! Oh and her mom is the speaker)**

"Tobias Eaton" mom calls out.

A tall slender man with brown hair comes up to the stage dressed in all grey and mom hands him a knife. He looks at the abnegation section sector and then turns to our section. Our eyes lock for a second and then he turns to the bowls.** (too far to see the color of his eyes) **He cuts his palm and pours his blood on to the flaming coals. The Dauntless cheer and he calmly walks to our side of the room.

"Ezekiel Pedrad" mom calls out.

Zeke walks to the stage and mom hands him the knife. I squeeze Uriah's hand as if I'm hanging onto it for dear life. He squeezes my hand back just as hard.

Zeke walks to the center of the stage and cuts his palm. He looks at us before pouring his blood onto the flaming coals.

I release a breath I didn't realize I was holding. Zeke looks at me with a gooofy grin and winks.

"Shauna Riley" mom calls out **(The books never stated her last name so I made up one)**

Shauna walks up to the stage and takes the knife from mom. I look at Lynn and Hector -her brother- who both look like their about to cry.

Shauna looks at them and smiles before cutting her palm and pouring her blood onto it flaming coals. She walks to the dauntless side of the room and gives Zeke a big hug.

Now all I hope is that they pass initiation.

**Thats all for this chapter**

**Comment below the answers to these questions **

**Do you want four and tris to be a couple before or after tris' initiation.**

**I need a pairing for lynn who do you suggest.**

**and any other suggestions you have comment below **

**ill update soon **

**Oh and next chapter is four pov ㈴1**


	7. Chapter 5 (Caleb)

Hey guys I'm so sorry I haven't updated my school started and they load me with HW which I hate but I will update this weekend before the 10th (which is my birthday btw) this is not part of the story it's my writing assignment and I wanna know what y'all think. So please read it it's the choosing ceremony (in the actual book) in Caleb's POV

The Choosing Ceremony

Caleb

The bus we take to the ceremony is filled with abnegation people. Right in front of the building, there's a group people of people smoking. Candors in the front of course they're not afraid of anything.I can't believe that people would smoke. It causes lung cancer.

Most people are really nervous for their choosing ceremony but not me. I've always known where I belong and the aptitude test results prove it. Erudite. I don't really have any regrets about choosing this faction. Sure l'll miss my family but I know Beatrice will be there for them.

Beatrice seems really nervous. She grabs my arm to steady herself and I squeeze hers reassuringly. I'm really going to miss her. The elevator is crowded, so my father gives our place to a bunch of Amity and we walk towards the stairs. Soon we're engulfed by a mass of gray fabric walking up 20 flights of stairs.

As soon as we get there we arrange ourselves in alphabetical order by our last names. I stand between Beatrice and a Erudite named Ashley Prescott. This years speaker is Marcus Eaton. I remember father taking about the Erudite news article. I wouldn't be surprised if it was true.

There are five bowls in the center of the room so big that a person who's 3 feet and 11'' would probably fit in there. Each bowl represents a faction. Grey stones for Abnegation, water for Erudite, soil for Amity, burning coals for Dauntless, and glass for Candor. When Marcus calls my name, I will go up there, and he will hand me a knife. Then I will cut my hand and pour my blood on to the water.

Before my parents sit down they come up to Beatrice and me. My father kisses Beatrice on the forehead and claps me on my right shoulder.

"See you soon'' he says without a trace of doubt.

Mom hugs both Beatrice and I and leaves. I grab Beatrice's hand and squeeze it so tightly that it hurts.

Marcus stands on the podium between the Erudite and the Dauntless and clears his throat into the microphone. ''Welcome'' he says. ''Welcome to the Choosing Ceremony. Welcome to the day we honor the democratic philosophy of our ancestors, which tells us that every man has the right to choose his own way in this world''

Or in my opinion right to choose his own way in this world by possibly leaving your family. I feel Beatrice's fingers squeezing hard on mine as I squeeze back.

''Our dependents are now sixteen. The will stand on the precipice of adulthood, and it is now up to them to decide what kind of people they will be." ''Decades ago our ancestors realized that it is not political ideology, religious belief, race, or nationalism that is to blame a warring world. Rather, they determine that it was the fault of the human personality-of humankind's incineration toward evil, in whatever form that is. They divided into factions that sought to eradicate those qualities they believed responsible for the world's disarray.''

''Those who blamed aggression formed Amity''

''Those who blamed ignorance became the Erudite'' I inwardly smiled at that.

''Those who blamed duplicity created Candor''

''Those who blamed selfishness made Abnegation''

''And those who blamed cowardice were the Dauntless''

I've never really liked have been always reckless doing foolish stunts.

''Working together, these five faction have lived in peace for many years, each contributing to a different sector of the society. Abnegation has fulfilled the our need for selfless leader in government; Candor has provided us with trustworthy and sound leaders in law; Erudite has supplied us with intelligent teachers and researchers; Amity has given us understanding counselors and care-takers; and Dauntless provides us with protection from threats both within and without. But the reach of each faction I not limited to these areas. We give on another far more than can be adequately summarized. In our factions, we find meaning, we find purpose we find life, apart from that we would not survive.''

Marcus continues, ''Therefore this day marks a happy occasion the day on which we receive our new initiates, who will work with us towards a better society and a better world.''

Everyone one starts to applause and Marcus reads the first person.

Before i knew it Marcus calls out the girl next to me, Ashley Prescott. She walks up to the five bowls and takes the knife from without any second thoughts, she confidently cuts her palm and drips her blood in the bowl of water.

''Caleb Prior'' Marcus calls out. I squeeze Beatrice's hand one last time and walk towards the center of the room. I take the knife from Marcus. I glance one last look at my parents and Beatrice before slicing my palm on the bowl of water. It hurts a lot but, bearable. The crowd starts whispering as I walk to the Erudite side of the room.

''Beatrice Prior'' Marcus calls out. I see her hesitantly walking towards Marcus. He hands her the knife and she looks over the bowls. I can tell shes hesitant. She looks at me as if asking if I should stay and I nod. Gritting her teeth she cuts her palm and closes her eyes. She opens her eyes and thrusts her palm out. Blood drops in the middle of the Abnegation and Dauntless bowls. She thrusts her arm onto the sizzling coals. She quietly walks to the Dauntless side of the room. I stare after her shocked. My little sister Dauntless? I can't believe it. No wonder she was so nervous after the aptitude tests. I just hope she survives Dauntless initiation I've heard its really harsh.


	8. Chapter 5

Hey guys i tried but four pov is really hard for me so sorry but four pov will have to wait.

id like to thank Can'tResistThisFaboulosity for helping me and btw last chapter was NOT part of the story

Sadly im not VR so I dont own divergent

now on with the chapter:)

Tris Pov

After the choosing ceremony Uriah and I went back home with Lynn and Marlene. Since we couldn't see Zeke or Shauna till dinner, we decided to go to the pit. Marlene dragged us shopping like she always does and then we stopped by the cafeteria to ge some cake.

Then I decided to visit Aunt Tori-my godmother- and uncle Bud-my godfather- at the tattoo shop. Mom,dad, Aunt Tori, and Uncle Bud were best friends ever since they were born. As I step in to the tattoo shop immediately crushed into a hug.

"Hey Unlce Bud" My voice muffled.

"Hey kiddo" hey says ruffling my hair.

"Did your brother you know...choose dauntless" he asked nervously. Aunt Tori couldn't have children so they took in Zeke, Uriah, and I as their own.

"Thankfully yes" I say grinning.

"Hey Tris what brings you here darlin" Aunt Tori calls out from the other side of the room.

"Hey Aunt Tori I came her for a tattoo"

"Nuh uh your too young" Uncle Bud says shaking his head.

"Oh come on Bud you got your first tattoo when you were thirteen" Aunt Tori says siding with me.

"Yay I've been waiting for this day forever tell me what kind of tattoo do you want darlin"

"Umm... I want six ravens on my collar bone flying towards my heart" I say pointing at my collarbone.

"Ok take a seat I'll be right back with my supplies" She says and goes towards the back of the shop.

I take a seat next to the customer Uncle Bud started working on.

Aunt Tori comes back with a piece of paper, a pen, and a tattoo ink thingy **(idk what they use ive never gotten a tattoo before)**

She she sits down on the chair next to me and starts sketching out the raven. Both Uncle Bud and Aunt Tori are amazing artists. When I was little I used to hang out at the tattoo shop with Uriah when Aunt Tori and Uncle Bud were babysitting us. Thats when they used to teach me how to draw a tattoo.

Once Aunt Tori was done she starts starts prepping my arm for the tattoo. Once done she took the tattoo ink thingy and started drawing on my skin. It hurt enough to make me whimper but not enough to scream in pain. Once done she wrapped it in gauze.**(again idk what they use)**

"Ok your all set just remove the gauze in two days and if you don't mind me asking what do the six ravens stand for"

"They stand for Zeke, Uriah, Mom, Dad, Uncle Bud, and you" I answer

"Aww that so sweet darlin I would love to chat with you longer but you've got to get dinner and I've got another customer ti take care of Bye darlin say hi to Uriah, and Zeke for me."

"Bye and I will" I give her a hug and make my way towards the cafeteria. 

So thats it folks and please review


	9. an

sorry guys i cant update until break because im writing a book so yeah im so sorry


	10. AN again sry

I'm sorry to be rude by it would be nice if you actually read the ANs. NO I have not changed the story line its just a short fanfiction to keep yall busy

I was gonna update but everything got deleted because I forgot to save it


End file.
